


Shredder's hell

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Latex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Dolls, Unwanted Transformations, body transformation, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Epicenter wrote this as a gift for me and said I could post it. Shredder's transformed, the changes are irreversible and he's at the mercy of his sworn enemies, the Turtles and Splinter. A one shot. I'd love to work on more chapters.





	Shredder's hell

Oroku Saki groaned, as he woke up in a completely white room. He'd been commanding his forces in a fight against the turtles, when he felt the roof collapse beneath him and fell down several stories. When he tried to get up, his helmet was taken off and a chloroform rag was placed over his mouth. The next thing he knew, he woke up here… completely… naked.

"What the-?!" he said as he covered himself with his left hand and stood up. "Who's the scoundrel responsible for this?!" The room didn't answer and Saki could only grit his teeth in anger at the silence. He hated not knowing what was going on. He scratched his head in bewilderment with his right hand and noticed something. "Hey! Where's my hair?!" he shouted as he felt his head being completely shaved and the hair around his penis was all gone too, along with his eyebrows. Examining his body, it appeared all of his hair was removed as well.

"I just did as my client requested," he heard a mechanical voice say and he looked around the room at that.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Saki asked.  
"The name is Novo. I run Aeternum Toy Factory." Saki vaguely recognized that as a newly opened building for toys. Useless for him.  
"What do you want with me? Do you even know who I am?"  
"Oroku Saki, aka The Shredder, leader of the criminal organization, the Foot," he replied.  
"Then you know what I can do to you if I lay my hands on you," he threatened.

"That won't happen," he said, as Saki suddenly felt a force on him and he was risen off the ground. He tried to move, only to find that a futile effort. He was forced into a neutral position, hands on the side and legs close together, exposing his limp dick. A mechanical arm proceeded to come out and to inject something into his limp dick before rubbing it out to make it hard, embarrassing the crime lord. Small, transparent screens were brought to him and placed on his eyes, like contacts, confusing him. The center opened up to reveal a vat of black liquid. The force began to make him descend down onto the goop and Saki struggled even more against whatever was holding him. When he felt the liquid engulf his feet, he gave a loud gasp, but kept his struggle up, even as they reached his head and completely encased him. When he was completely under, his struggles went away and he could only float in the black abyss as he felt his body transforming and being coated.

After a long while, Saki was brought back up, black, liquid rubber dripping off of him. All of his muscle mass had shrunk away to make him a feminine form. His penis and balls was trapped in a black, rubber ball keeping him in permanent chastity close to the edge of cumming, but unable to ever again. His ass had been filled in and transformed into a perfectly circular hole ready to be penetrated. Warm air infiltrated the room and the rubber dried up, making sure none would fall off to the ground. The hatch was closed up and the door in front of him opened up to let him in, which they did, causing the door to close behind him and leaving him in the container for the next part.

Paint sprayers came out and proceeded to paint Saki in a silver latex color. They began by painting stockings up to the just above the knees before painting three thin lines to the thing lines at the middle of his thighs and a thick line at the top of the thighs. A heart was placed on his bulge and the side of his hips before panties were drawn on him. An outline of a bra was drawn on him with hearts at the center of the cup. More was painted on his shoulder on down to his wrist followed by painting his nails and hearts on his knuckles and the palms and back of palms. Two thick lines were painted around his stomach and two thin ones were drawn on his neck. The sprayers proceeded to paint irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows eyebrows on him. Plump lips were planted on him to make his lips big and beautiful and painted up in silver.

With that, the painting was done and the container opened back up. Saki was moved forward, the door closing behind him, and he was halted in place. Microscopic cameras and microphones were placed on him and activated, giving him a camera and audio feed. A mirror was brought out so that he could see what had happened to him and he gasped in disgust at what he saw. His muscled form had now become a lithe, feminine figure. No muscles were visible to him anymore. He had been painted up in an extremely feminine well and had these big lips on him pursed together with a small hole in the center, ready to open up. As he concentrated on his mouth, he noticed that his teeth and tongue were missing, probably crushed underneath the rubber, and the insides of his mouth was circular as well.

The mirror receded and proceeded to dress Saki in his new uniform. They started by pulling a pair of silver, latex panties up his legs all the way up to his bulge, letting it rest gently and making Saki mean lightly at that, the feeling of it already affecting him. A hole was at the back for his ass for easy penetration. This continued when two rubber corsets were brought forward. The larger one, an overbust corset came and was cinched up tightly around his chest in purple, thinning his chest greatly to a more hourglass figure and making him yell loudly in pain. Doing so, he noticed that his voice was way more feminine sounding, being pitched up. The other rubber corset was brought to his neck and cinched up tightly around it, making him gasp for air

The arms proceeded to slide purple stockings up Saki's legs all the way to his thighs before attaching straps to the corset to keep them in place and a black garter with frills to above his knees. The arms proceeded to rub the legs down, make him moan in pleasure. The moans became a pain gasped as his foot was bent to a ninety degree angle. The arms brought out silver, rubber ballet boots over to him and slip them up to cover him legs from the middle of his lower leg down. He was placed back on the ground, forced to stand on his new heels. He groaned at the feeling of pain in his foot. Standing and walking like this was going to be painful.

The arms brought black, latex gloves over to him and slid up his arms over to his shoulder and proceeded to rub his arms down, making him groan loudly at that. He was so much sensitive. A purple, latex blouse was brought over to him and placed him before buttoning it up to his neck. The sleeves went down to his wrists and the bottom was at his hips. The arms rubbed him down, eliciting more moans from him. A black, latex ribbon was brought over and wrapped around his collar, the tails descending down a fourth of the way down his chest.

A lovely silver, latex dress was brought out for Saki to wear and placed it on him. The dress went down to cover three-fourths of his thighs, the sleeves to his wrist, a hole for his ass, poofs for his shoulders, and a triangular collar from his neck on down to the center of his chest. The arms rubbed him down, making the once intimidating man whimper at all the touch he felt. A purple, latex apron shaped like a rectangle with frills was brought to him, which was wrapped around him at the hips and went to the center of his thighs with a black heart on his bulge.

Accessories were brought out for him, starting with a purple waist cincher that was tighten up in black, making him even thinner. A large, purple ribbon was brought to the back of the waist cincher and pinned on it, the width being about his previous waist before the corsets got him and the tails going down to his knees. Silver bows came and were placed on the back of his gloves and on his bulge, earning a squeal. Purple bows were placed on the back of his hand and at the base of his boots. Black bows came and were wrapped around his wrists and upper arm, as well as being pinned on his shoulders and on front of his waist cincher and neck corset. A silver hood was attached to his dress, covering the back and side of his neck and head as well as the top of his head. A black headband with purple frills was brought to him and placed on his head with three silver bows on each side of the headbands.

With that done, the mirror came back and Saki looked himself over again in despair. He was all dressed up in a fetish maid costume. The clothes were extremely tight, leaving his new form very visible. He was extremely embarrassed at how he looked. He wanted to shift his face to disgust, but the rubber coating him wouldn't allow him to. He was so thin and feminine looking, he couldn't believe it. This all had to be a terrible dream or something.

The mirrors receded and they began packaging. Two silver plugs came and were inserted into his mouth and ass and turned them on, making him quiver at that and tried to get away, only for a feminine voice to say: "Engaging Immobile Mode." Saki couldn't move a single inch anymore and could only suffer in silence with the plugs in his mouth. A pink box was brought out with a clear, plastic front meant for people to gaze at a doll before buying. The box was opened up and Saki was placed inside and strapped in with plastic bonds around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Sextoys were brought out and placed in his box a clear sheet of plastic were placed over the box and vacuum shut, causing immense pressure against him. The lid came down and tighten up, finishing up.

A trolley came and carried him out, moving through the halls. He couldn't do anything, but feel the vibrations of the plugs as he went through the halls to another room. He was quickly labeled up at the front, sides, and back. A mirror came out and show off his label on the front.

Oroku Saki the Cybersissy

Former Crime Lord called The Shredder

Now Maid and Sexdoll

Saki felt repulsed by what he saw, as he was led out of the room. They'd changed him into a sexdoll and a maid. This was demeaning to an obscene degree. He had no idea who'd do this to him or how this was even possible in the first place. What could transform him into a sexdoll? Nothing! This was impossible!

He was led down the halls through a door that led to the sewers. There, he saw the familiar face of an enemy: Splinter the Rat. He felt incensed at the sight of his arch nemesis standing before him. His gray, furry body covered by his brown robe with his walking stick in hand.

"Ah, I see you kept your word, Novo," Splinter said, as Saki stopped moving and he saw a mechanical form moving in front of him. Splinter bowed lightly to him and the mechanical being did the same.  
"I always keep my word, Mr. Splinter. Now, do you want me to move him myself or would you rather I do it?" the mechanical being said.  
"I stay healthy, but I'm afraid my physical strength isn't what it used to be. I would prefer it if you move him to my home."  
"As you wish," Novo said as he got behind Saki and started moving him again. "Lead the way, Mr. Splinter."  
"Sure thing," Splinter nodded as he moved on out, Saki and Novo following along.

Saki couldn't help feeling dismayed at his situation. He was being forced into servitude for his mortal enemy as a maid and sexdoll. This was unbelievable. Something like this shouldn't happen to him. It should be the other way around! The rat and his sons should be obeying his commands and should be at his complete mercy. Now he was at their mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Lol Poor Shredder.


End file.
